


Written In the Genes

by Marvel_fanatic



Category: Black Veil Brides, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Andley - Freeform, Andy Biersack - Freeform, Ashley Purdy - Freeform, BVB, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Multi, the gifted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: [The Gifted/BVB Crossover]Tensions are mounting between mutants and humans after the incident of Senator Montez's plane crashing, killing all on board. Voices are raised and lines are drawn as secrets are revealed that could put a riff in a relationship between 5 brothers that has been build for over 10 years now.Will this spell out the end of a band that wanted to take over the world?





	1. News Report

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, we fanfiction authors are writing for ourselves, we are so glad you enjoy our content and stories. Let us know you want more by leaving a comment, tell us what you liked or disliked, freak out about something that happened in the chapter you just read. Thank you all so much for the support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the BVB/Gifted crossover happened. Don't worry I will continue writing for Shadowed By Daylight and update both this and that story whenever I'm finished a chapter

Ashley sighed in frustration, twirling the pen in his fingers as he listened to the riffs Jake and Jinxx sent him, lyrics were slowly coming to him as he continued to listen to the rough cuts of different riffs and imagined the drum fills that CC would most likely come up with. The sound of the door to his apartment opening caught his attention, he looked up seeing Andy walk in with a bag of take out and a tray with two coffees.

“Hey Andy.” He smiled lightly, he’d managed to work up his courage and confess his feelings for Andy 2 months ago, and Andy had quickly become the perfect boyfriend.

“Hey Ash, you writing?” He questioned, setting the bags down, eyeing the notebook in Ashely’s lap.

“Yeah, Jinxx and Jake just sent me new stuff they came up with.” Ashley said, pulling his headphones out and getting up to greet Andy with a hug and a light peck on the lips which Andy gladly returned.

“Sweet, we can go over that after lunch.” Andy smiled, turning around to get plates for the food he brought. He and Ashely were still new as a couple, but he’d been over at Ashley’s place so much during the last few months of his failed marriage that he knew where everything was. He sighed looking down at the tan on his left hand, the only remains of his failed relationship. He got all his tattoos that he got for her covered within a few weeks of the divorce becoming final, he gave up the ridiculous diet they did as a couple, he still ate healthy and didn't drink as much as he used to in his early 20s, but he did enjoy a few drinks now and then with Ash and the guys.

“Andy?” Ashely’s voice drew him from his thoughts.

“Yeah Ash?” He questioned, turning around with plates and cutlery in his hand.

“You okay? You spaced out a little there?” He saw the concern on Ashley’s face, and knew that he worried Ash whenever he spaced out, he spiralled during the divorce, he couldn't count how many breakdowns he had and how many self destructive habits he developed.

“Yeah, just wish the ring tan would fade.” He sighed, rubbing his hand after he set down the dishes on Ashley’s table.

“It’ll fade over time Andy, soon you’ll have nothing to remember her by.” Ashely said softly, grabbing Andy’s left hand and and intertwining their fingers together.

“I know, thank you for being there for me for these last few months.” Andy smiled, forever grateful and Ashely was able to pull him out of his spiral and give him time to recover before confessing his feelings. Andy needed time to find himself again before jumping into a another relationship, Ashely knew this and was there as a friend until Andy had found himself again and was stable on his own, read to be a supportive partner and not rely on Ashely for anything.

“As your best friend and now boyfriend, it was my pleasure and I was happy to help.” Ashely smiled softly, kissing Andy’s hand before dropping it and grabbing the bag of food that Andy brought.

“Burgers?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow causing Andy to roll his eyes, it was now common for the band and crew to make fun of his venture into veganism.

“Yes burgers Ash, I know how much you love meat.” He smirked, winking at his boyfriend, knowing his dirty mind would quickly go to where Andy was hinting.

“Only certain types babe.” Ashely winked with a laugh before grabbing ketchup and mustard from his fridge.

“You’re horrible Ash.” Andy laughed grabbing the coffees out of the tray.

“You’re the one that hinted at it in the first place, so does that make you horrible?” Ashely asked with innocence as he grabbed his coffee from Andy.

“Well, with a boyfriend like you, how can I not make dirty jokes?” Andy retorted earning a laugh from Ashely that made Andy’s heart stutter, once again truly thankful for Ashley’s presence in his life, not only as a bandmate and business partner but as someone he cared for extremely, and over time, would soon come to love with all his heart, if given the opportunity to.

The two continued to walk around each other as they grabbed the rest of the stuff they’d want for the lunch Andy had brought over.

“You check the news recently?” Andy questioned, scrolling through his phone as he walked over to Ashley’s living room which was connecting to the kitchen in the open layout apartment.

“No why?” Ashley questioned.

“Apparently a plane went down, with Senator Montez in it.” Andy said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, flipping to CNN.

“Breaking News of Today. Anti-mutant activist Senator Montez and his political team along with some others he was travelling with have perished in a fatal plane accident. From reports and security footage, the flight seemed to be an average one, the plane took off at 4:03pm but shortly after take off the private jet lost both it’s engines, conformed by CCTV to be caused by a mutant with the ability to manipulate metal, the plane careened into a nearby field. No others were injured on the ground.”

“Fuck.” Ashely breathed, walking up next to Andy to watch the news cast.

“As suspected, tensions are mounting between mutant and human activist groups. Humans blaming mutants for the accident and mutants attempting to defend themselves. We have Jillian in the field taking statements from both sides of the conflict. Jillian?"

The footage cut to a young woman in a Purifier sweatshirt, the white cross standing out against the black fabric, her blond hair shaping a face that Andy and Ashely both knew well.

“I’m here with popular musician, Juliet Simms to give her statement on the situation at hand, Juliet?”

The reported turned to the woman that had been the source of Andy’s mental torment for months now.

“This is just another example of how dangerous these people are, this mutant terrorist fucking tore the planes engines right off. What’s to say there’s not more like her, how many mutants have powers that can kill us, we have to stop them now and stand up for what humans deserve, these fucking muties think they deserve equal rights then they do shit like this.”

Juliet continued to go off on her hatred for mutants and Ashely couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the remote from Andy’s hand and turned off the TV, throwing it on the couch and turning to Andy, anger radiating off him.

“She’s a fucking Purifier? Are you?!” He questioned, his raised voice showed anger instead of his true emotions which were riddled with fear and anxiety.

“No Ashley, I swear.” Andy held up his hands, knowing that Ashely had a very strong pro-mutant stance, but unsure why. He was positive Ashley was human, maybe he had a close friend or family member that was a mutant. He watched as Ashley’s eyes scanned his every move, trying to watch his body language and see if he was lying. “I’m not lying Ash, I know that mutants aren't inherently evil or terrorists because of their genetics, it’s what they choose to do with their abilities that make them criminals, and I also agree that mutant laws are too harsh and need to be changed. I did not know this about her, and if I did I would've ended our relationship earlier that I did.” Andy spoke truthfully, not wanting to upset Ashely anymore than he already was.

“Okay.” Ashely breathed out a sigh and his body physically relaxed. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, and accusing you of being a Purifier. I just get worked up about that type of stuff.” He sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face and playing with his hair, a nervous tick that Andy was always able to pick up on.

“Mind if I ask why you get so worked up about it, besides the obvious that Purifiers are horrible people.” Andy asked.

“You promise you won’t see me any differently?” Ashely questioned, fear flashing across his eyes as his body started to tense up again, him and Andy were still young as a couple, yes they’d been friends for over 10 years but this could put a major bump in the relationship.

“Ash, I know we haven't been dating that long, but I know you better than almost anyone, we’ve been friends since the beginning of the band, you know you can tell me anything.” He said softly, Ashely usually didn’t give a shit about what people thought of him, he was arguably the most out there of the band with his fashion choices and personality differing from the rest of the band. It concerned him that Ashley was this scared to admit something, Ashley was scared when admitting his sexuality, something he struggled with admitting, if this was something harder to admit it was big.

“I-” He sighed, his voice shaking as he started at his hands, not meeting Andy’s eyes. His voice was mumbled and barely audible, but Andy was able to make out what he said, something that would change the way he viewed his boyfriend. 

“I’m a mutant Andy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the start. I hope this is enjoyed and well received and always remember, commenting on the story will promote me to write more for it as it inspires me and lets me know people are enjoying the story enough to comment on it.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing more of the story, not much happens in this chapter.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with a second chapter! 
> 
> This is just more establishing stuff for the story, getting to know how I'll be writing Ash and Andy in this one

Andy stared at Ashley in shock, his mind in overdrive, trying to think of what mutation Ashely had, if he hand any powers or if it was a physical mutation he managed to keep hidden. Ashley was avoiding eye contact, hands running though his hair as he tried to calm his nerves, his body visibly shaking.

“Ashley.” Andy started softly, reaching out to take his hand. “You being a mutant doesn’t change anything, your genetics don't define who you are. I’ve know you for over 10 years Ash, you’ve shown me your most venerable sides, shared your deepest secrets with me. I understand you being scared to tell me because we haven't really talked openly about mutants and our stances on mutant rights with the band. I’m so thankful that you trust me enough to tell me. I-” He was cut off by Ashley’s lips crashing onto his, Ashely clinging to him in desperation, passion filling the kiss.

“Thank you.” Ashely whispered softly as he pulled away and resting against Andy’s chest. Andy smiled gently, running his fingers though Ashley’s soft hair, noticing the black dye was fading back to it’s natural reddish brown colour.

“Is it okay if I ask what your mutation is?” He asked softly.

“I-I don’t really like talking about it.” Ashely mumbled, his arms tightening around Andy’s waist as his body started to tense up again.

“That’s okay Ash.” Andy spoke softly, gently rubbing Ashley’s shoulder. “Just remember this doesn’t change anything between us.” Ashley nodded into his chest, still trying to shake a nearing panic attack. He rarely talked about his mutation, it’s not that he hated being a mutant, he had just always thought up the worst case scenarios of his bandmates and friends reactions to his altered genetics that he convinced himself that they would actually happen that way.

Andy pulled Ashely in tighter, feeling the slight temple in Ashley’s body. “Breath Ash, there’s no need to panic.” He whispered softly, gently running his nails down Ashley’s bare arms, knowing the sensation helped stimulate him and could help ease the impact of an incoming anxiety attack.

“I know.” Ashely whispered softly, voice muffled due to his face being pressed into Andy’s t-shirt.

“You gonna be okay?” Andy asked, continuing to softly trail his nails down Ashley’s arms.

“I think.” Ashely mumbled, arms tightening around Andy’s torso. Andy frowned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close. He had just recently found out about Ashley’s anxiety about a month ago, when he came over to find Ashely in the middle of a panic attack.

FLASHBACK

Andy let himself into Ashley’s apartment, clipping his key chain back to his belt. “Ash?” He called out, wondering where his boyfriend was after not seeing him in the living room or kitchen. He heard a muffled call from from the direction of Ashley’s bedroom, he frowned Ashely had said he’d be working on new material for BVB’s upcoming album and he never worked in his room, always in the living room or his home office.

“Ash?” He questioned again, knocking on his bedroom door, “Babe you okay?” He asked after hearing muffled sniffles.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll be out in a sec.” Andy’s worry continued to heighten when he heard Ashely’s voice shake and crack, he broke when he heard a choked sob.

“Ash I’m coming in.” He warned before opening the door and walking in, his heart almost stopping when he saw the state Ashely was in. His boyfriend was curled up in his bed, back to the door, his body visibly shaking. He quickly walked over and sat on the edge of Ashely’s bed, gently putting a hand on Ashley’s arm, noticing red lines along his arms, like someone had scratched him.

“Ash, you’re scaring me.” He said softly, he had never seen Ashely like this before and he had no idea how to handle it. Within seconds Ashely was curled into Andy’s chest, head resting again his torso as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Ash, baby, stop scratching yourself!” Andy said grabbing Ashely’s wrist when he saw Ashely scratching madly as his skin as he struggled to breath properly.

“I-” he cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath and Andy swore he saw him wince, “I can’t” He finished.

“Ashley.” Andy said firmly, “look at me.” Ashley’s honey brown eyes met Andy’s ice blue ones. “Take deep breaths Ash, focus your breathing. It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna pass.” He said softly, grabbing Ashely hands and forcing his fists open so he wouldn't be digging his nails into his palms. “Put your hands on my shoulders and keep them flat. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Andy said softly, “I can run my nails down your arms to help with the sensation, but I will not dig that deep.” Ashely nodded, burying his face in Andy’s chest, keeping his hands flat on his boyfriend’s shoulders as he curled up into Andy, doing his best to even out his breathing so he wouldn't start hyperventilating, the feeling of Andy’s nails on his skin helping with his impulsive need to scratch. He closed his eyes and took a slow shakey breath, visualizing drawing a box with his breathing, one breath per side all the same length.

Almost an hour had passed when Ashely finally managed to calm himself down, he was still curled up in Andy’s chest as Andy was gently running his hands though Ashley’s hair and whispering words of care and encouragement to his boyfriend. He watched with worried eyes as Ashley sat up and wiped the last remaining tears from his face.

“Feeling better?” Andy asked softly.

“Yeah.” Ashely nodded, his voice horse since he had been hyperventilating and sobbing before.

“You want to talk about it?” Andy asked softly, switching positions so he was laying down in Ashley’s bed, Ashley cuddled into his side, resting his head on Andy’s chest, both in a position so they could look at each other and not have to stain to maintain eye contact.

“I don’t really know how to talk about it.” Ashely muttered softly.

“What caused the attack?” Andy asked a different question, hoping this one would get Ashely talking more, if he knew what caused the attacks he’d be able to better predict them and help Ashely more.

“Jake. He wouldn't stop messaging me about Aleonia, I just wanted the new riffs he and Jinxx were working on so I could see if they fit with some melodies and lyrics I came up with but he kept getting side tracked talking about his and Inna’s new song. I kinda broke after that.” Ashley said softly.

“How often have you been having attacks?” Andy asked softly, knowing how often Jake talked about Aleonia to the band members and the BVB fans.

“I’ve been having about 4 or 5 a week now.” Ashely mumbled.

“Ash, you need to see a someone about this, you clearly have some mental issues that have gone undiagnosed.” Andy said softly, playing with Ashely’s hair.

“No, they’re not undiagnosed, I just don't take meds for them.” Ashely mumbled.

“Why don't you?” Andy questioned, a little upset that Ashley knew something was wrong with him mentally but refused the help that could be provided.

“I didn't need to before, the band was my medication, touring, performing, drinking, fucking every night. Those were my meds, they kept the anxiety and panic attacks away, but since we’re on break, we aren't as aggressive with writing and touring anymore, and Jake and you have side projects. I keep having panic attacks of the worst case scenario of losing the band.” Ashely mumbled.

“Ash, darling.” Andy spoke softly, upset that he was causing Ashley pain without knowing it. “I know you hate being on break for so long, and that you’re defiantly not drinking as much as you used to in the old days, and since we got together you haven't been sleeping around but you could've talked to Jake or I, expressed your concerns. As for Andy Black, I’m quitting that, it’s done. It had its run but I’m back to BVB, my dream, this band is here to stay if I have anything to say about it.” Andy said, kissing Ashley’s forehead. “We’ll hold a band meeting about side projects and them being brought up when we’re in the writing process.” He continued. “It’s pretty obvious that you have anxiety, is there anything else you know you’re diagnosed with?” He asked.

“Insomnia…” He sounded like he was going to continue on but stopped, Andy didn't push, knowing that Ashley hated being so vulnerable and in positions like this.

“Have you been sleeping well?” Andy asked softly, Ashely just shook his head and cuddled more into Andy, resting his head against Andy’s chest. “But I feel tired now.” he mumbled tiredly, yawning lightly as he cuddled further into Andy.

“How about you have a nap and then continue this conversation after you wake up?” Andy suggest and Ashely nodded into his chest, pulling up his blanket around them as he relaxed against Andy’s chest, enjoying the feeling of Andy’s fingering running though his hair as he managed to slowly fall into a blissful sleep.

Andy watched Ashley as he slept, hating that Ashley had been suffering without him knowing. Ashley had been there for him during the divorce and his struggles, he knew Ashley hated leaning on people for help, and admitting he needed help, but this was good. Ashely talking about his mental issues was a big step for him in opening up. Andy only wished he could do more.

 

Andy came back to reality when he heard someone banging on Ashley’s apartment door. Ashely went ridged in his arms when they heard whoever was at the door announce themselves.

“Sentinel Services. Open up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with those cliffhangers.
> 
> I'm sorry…


End file.
